mOVIE NIGHT
by cryptic craving
Summary: Alexander X Raven


**I do not own this is in alexander's pov enjoy**

I open my eyes to darkness, Arising from my coffin I dress in my ussual, though tonight is no ussual night, My mistress of the dark is coming, My sweet Raven, We have a movie date planned, she picks, I am hoping that she is thinking what I am, Blushing at this thought, I have been hanging out with Sebastian way to much, I hear her knock at my door, I walk out of my den and head down stairs, she takcles me before I even make the first step,

"Alexander!" She says smiling, she is waring a low cut shirt, the top of her breast greet me,

"I have been waiting all day to see you!" she says snuggling her face into my palm, I feel a smile trace across my face, she is so cute.

"Well are we just going to sit here all night? Lets go watch the movie!"She says jolting up, I follow her mini skirt- monsterboot clad self to my den, She sits on the large leather couch pressing play on the DVD player I take my seat neck to my girl, she clings to me, She sits up

"I forgot my purse by the stairs I will be right back" She says she leaves, I lay down on my couch, wishing Raven would hurry, She creeps back in with her coffin shaped purse sitting it on the coffee table, she puts her hands on her hips

"Where am I going to sit now Alexander?" She says teasingly

"hmmm maybe you will just have to sit on top of me" I say sticking my tounge out.

"Why you are a naughty lil one arn't you Mr. Alexander."She says climbing on top of me and getting eye level with me, I can smell her perfum, sweet and exotic just like her. She presses her lips to mine, I kiss her back rubbiing her back, he tounge is strong, this is one of the million things I love about her, she giggles, sticking her finger in my mouth she touches my razor shrap fang, I watch her as she curiously gazes, I know in my heart what it is she craves, I know what she wants and I will not give it to her, I couldn't take her life, I refuse she knows this, but she doesn't know of how she tempts

She starts kissing me again, biting at my wirst, she pushes up my shirt, running her finger up my happy trail she is such a little tease sometimes,

"Raven, stop it!" I say with a giggle,

"Why?" she says smiling

"It tickles!" I say, She stops blushing,

"Alexander..." she says quitely pointing downward, I have been discovered, I myself blush

"Rave, Im sorry" I go to get up she doesn't budge,

"why its good" she says Touching my half hardned member, I allow her to do this, her warm hand against my...only excites it more, I say nothing just enjoy the attention, I exhale, in hale, She goes for my belt buckle, then the button, then the zipper. She pulls my member through my boxers, and licks the time, I blush so deeply, this has only ever happened in my dreams, I hold my breath for a second to insure that I do not cum to quickly. She uses her teeth, I close my eyes tightly,

"Ravennn..."I say in a moan almost She comes up kissing me, My member is hardly behaving he wants more, I run my hand down her tigh touching her, she moans softly, I use my fingers to excite her even more, I get greedy she picks up on this, sliding her undergrarments off, She wants me, I use my fingers at first, her held back moans let me know this, She kisses me

"Alex..." she says sexily

"Yes,,,Raven" I reply in a quiet voice, I wrap my arms around her kissing her passionately, she sits up, her warmrth touches my stomach, She undoes her bra, casting it aside, leaning back into me, I touch them, lifting up her own shirt for me, I suck on them, My member is raging, I run my hand down and begin fingering her again, she is ready, I ensert myself, slowly, she is tight and I do not want to hurt her, She rides me, making noises and expressions, that make me close my eyes in embarrassment. She says my name. 'Alexander...ALLEXANDER" I excites me, I feel a warm sensation in my stomach, I must pull out, I get it all over the couch, blushing I hurriedly clean it up, my body is so tierd as I slump back into the couch,

"Lets take a nap..." Raven yawns

"What if I do not wake up on time" I say

"In your coffin silly,,," She giggles putting herself back together,I grin taking her hand with the bra in it, she looks at me puzzed

"You don't need that"I wink,

"Alexander!, You are so naughty"she exclaims getting in my lap "I love it," We make our way to my cozy coffin, she snuggles up close, just the way I like, we close the lid and the darkness floods in, I fall asleep in seconds, to the sound of her breathing.


End file.
